Im Krieg
by yoho
Summary: Dann waren Ron und Harry wieder da. Harry trug ein kleines Mädchen auf den Armen. Quer über ihr Gesicht zog sich ein blutiger Riss. - „Was ist mit ihren Eltern?" fragte Hermine. - Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Übelkeit. - "Wir konnten doch nicht wissen, dass noch andere Leute in dem Haus waren", sagte Ron.


Title: Im Krieg

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Dann waren Ron und Harry wieder da. Harry trug ein kleines Mädchen auf den Armen. Quer über ihr Gesicht zog sich ein blutiger Riss. - „Was ist mit ihren Eltern?" fragte Hermine. - Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Übelkeit. - "Wir konnten doch nicht wissen, dass noch andere Leute in dem Haus waren", sagte Ron.

Authors Note: Noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfictions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa fünfzehn Jahre alt sind.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Im Krieg**

" _Krieg zerstört umfassend. Er zerstört nicht nur die Städte, die Wege und die Häfen. Krieg zerstört den Menschen. Krieg verwandelt Lebendige in Tote und hinterlässt in unzähligen Überlebenden tote Seelen. Wer Gewalt ausübt oder ihr ausgesetzt ist, wandelt sich in seinem Wesen. Er wird ein Anderer."(Joachim Gauck)_

Hermine las den nächsten Namen auf der Liste mit den neuen Erstklässlern.

„Caroline McKenzie?"

Ein Mädchen in der dritten Bankreihe hob die Hand. Hermine musterte das Gesicht des Kindes. Es war immer wieder eine Herausforderung, sich alle Namen eines neuen Jahrganges zu merken. Aber Caroline würde sie jederzeit wiedererkennen.

Die Narbe verlief quer über das Gesicht des Mädchens. Begann schräg über der rechten Augenbraue, zog sich über die Wange, nahe am Mundwinkel vorbei, bis auf das Kinn. Eine dünne weiße Linie, die sich kaum von der umgebenden Haut abhob. Nicht entstellend. Aber auch nicht zu übersehen. Vor allem, wenn man dieses Gesicht kannte.

Und Hermine kannte dieses Gesicht in allen Einzelheiten, auch wenn es vor sechs Jahren anders ausgesehen hatte. Kleiner, weicher, kindlicher. Sie erinnerte sich an die großen Augen des Mädchens, die sie unverwandt beobachteten, während sie winzige Stücke Klebeband von einer Rolle abschnitt.

Sie hatte die Haut des Mädchens leicht betäubt, sich aber nicht getraut, am Kopf einen stärkeren Zauber auszusprechen. Trotzdem hielt Caroline still, als Harry vorsichtig die Wundränder zusammenpresste und Hermine sie mit den Klebestreifen fixierte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie mehrmals die Tränen von der Wange des Mädchens wischen musste, weil die Pflaster sonst nicht gehalten hätten. Sie fühlte wieder die Verzweiflung, dass sie weder Luna noch das Kind nach Sankt Mungo bringen konnten. Aber die Nacht war schwarz und gefährlich.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Das Bread & Breakfast am Rand irgendeines Muggeldorfes in einem engen Tal der Highlands. Sie hatten zwei Zimmer gemietet. Eines für Harry und sie, das andere für Ron und Luna. Es gab hier nirgends Lagerplätze, die groß und eben genug für ihr Zelt gewesen wären. Sie wollten aber am nächsten Tag eine Grotte in einem nahen Tal genauer untersuchen. Also eine Nacht bei den Muggeln. Auch nicht schlecht.

Hermine stand nackt vor einem Waschbecken und untersuchte eine blutige Wunde unter ihrem Kinn. Nach drei Tagen hatte sich immer noch kein Schorf gebildet. Vielleicht sollte sie das Pflaster mal weglassen.

Dann spürte sie Harrys Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Er massierte ihre Schulterblätter und glitt dann tiefer. Nur mit zwei Fingern. Einer links und einer rechts der Wirbelsäule. Hermine reckte ihren Rücken Harry entgegen. Die Finger machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben, wurden zu Händen, die unter ihren Achseln hinweg ihre Brüste berührten und sie sanft massierten.

Ein Kuss in ihren Nacken. Noch einer und noch einer. Harrys Pullover an ihrer Haut. Wärme.

Ein Knall, ohrenbetäubend. Die Wärme an ihrem Rücken verschwand. Schreie aus dem Zimmer nebenan. Das Fenster zerbarst. Glasscherben auf dem Fußboden. Kalte Luft.

Hermine griff nach ihrer Kleidung, streifte sie hastig über. Die Schuhe hatten Klettverschlüsse. Die Zauberstabholster auch. Das ging schneller als Schnürriemen und Lederschnallen. Ein Fluch zischte durch die leere Fensteröffnung und traf die Tür, die sofort in Flammen aufging.

Harry löschte das Feuer. Stille. Dann Rons Stimme von draußen: „Luna!" Keine Antwort. Lauter „Luna!" Der Widerschein eines Fluches. Ron, wie er kopfüber in ihr Zimmer sprang, sich geschickt abrollte und trotzdem mit den Beinen gegen das Bett schlug. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Was macht ihr da draußen?" Harry war direkt neben ihnen. Atemlos. Sie kauerten jetzt zu dritt direkt unter dem Fenster.

„Unser Zimmer ist weg und wir mussten Deckung finden. Luna ist in Richtung Gartenmauer gelaufen. Ich bin hinter die Regentonne. Ich glaube, sie haben sie erwischt."

„Okay, wir lenken sie ab. Du schaust nach."

Harry und Hermine feuerten wahllos Flüche irgendwohin. Hauptsache viel Lärm. Ron verschwand durch die Tür. Dann sahen sie ihn auf das Gartentor zulaufen.

Der Boden explodierte direkt vor Rons Füßen. Im Licht der Flüche sah er Luna vor die Gartenmauer liegen. Sie rührte sich nicht. Der Baum, hinter dem er Deckung gesucht hatte, kippte um. Ron robbte zurück zum Haus.

„Ich komme nicht an sie ran." Er atmete schwer.

Jetzt regnete es regelrecht Flüche, aber die Wand, hinter der sie in Deckung gegangen waren, hielt. Hermine und Harrys Zimmer lag im Hauptgebäude, das aus massivem Bruchstein gemauert war. Rons und Lunas Zimmer hingegen war in einem Anbau aus Holz untergebracht gewesen.

„Wo sind die?", fragte Hermine. „Konntest du etwas erkennen?"

„Keine Ahnung", keuchte Ron. „Wahrscheinlich in dem Haus gegenüber."

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Das Haus da drüben ist auch nur aus Holz", sagte Ron. „Ein dreifaches Bombarda müsste reichen. Luna bewegt sich nicht mehr. Sie braucht Hilfe, wenn sie nicht schon..." Rons Stimme brach ab.

Hermine sagte dazu nichts. Stattdessen zählte sie: „Eins, zwei, drei."

„Bombarda!"

Es fielen immer noch Trümmer vom Himmel, als Ron schon bei Luna war. Harry und Hermine sicherten ihn ab.

„Sie lebt", rief Ron.

„Wunden?", fragte Hermine.

„Negativ", antwortete Ron. „Aber sie blutet aus den Ohren."

Hermine robbte zu Ron hinüber. „Ich übernehme das. Heilzauber kann ich besser als du. Schau mit Harry nach, ob wir alle erwischt haben."

Hermine arbeitete konzentriert. Die Heilzauber bei Schädelbrüchen waren aufwändig. Aber das blutige Rinnsal aus Lunas Ohren versiegte und auch die Beule, die sie unter Lunas Haaren fühlen konnte, schwoll langsam ab.

Dann waren Ron und Harry wieder da. Harry trug ein kleines Mädchen auf den Armen. Quer über ihr Gesicht zog sich ein blutiger Riss.

Es gab Zauber für solche Wunden. Aber das war Notfall-Medizin. Das Ergebnis wurde selten schön. Hermine dachte an die wulstige Narbe, die sich von ihrem Schlüsselbein bis auf den Bauch zog. Sie nahm Harry das Kind ab. „Ich mach das. Ohne Zauberei."

Ron streichelte Luna und beobachtete, wie sie wieder zu sich kam, während Harry und Hermine sich um das Kind kümmerten.

„Was ist mit ihren Eltern?" fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Übelkeit.

"Wir konnten doch nicht wissen, dass noch andere Leute in dem Haus waren", sagte Ron.

„Ist sie eine Hexe?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. Hermine wartete auf eine Erklärung. Aber es kam keine.

Sie waren noch in der Nacht aus dem Ort geflohen. Das Mädchen hatten sie am nächsten Morgen zu Molly gebracht und die kümmerte sich darum, dass sie bei Verwandten unterkam.

Und jetzt saß sie hier, in Hermines Klasse.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

In den nächsten Wochen entpuppte sich Caroline als ein kluges und vor allem sehr wissbegieriges Kind. Aus Gründen, über die Hermine nicht wirklich nachdenken wollte, wurde sie schnell zu ihrer Lieblingsschülerin. Natürlich durfte sie im Unterricht niemanden bevorzugen, das wäre unprofessionell gewesen. Aber sie ertappte sich oft dabei, wie sie an Caroline dachte. Sie gab ihr Extra-Aufgaben, wenn sie mit dem normalen Stoff unterfordert war und beobachtete sie auf dem Schulhof mit den anderen Kindern. Trotz ihrer Narbe war Caroline keine Außenseiterin.

Sara bot mit einigen Mitschülern seit Schuljahresbeginn Hausaufgabenhilfe für die Erstklässler an. Und so wurde Caroline auch zum Gesprächsthema zwischen Sara und Hermine. Harry hatte das Mädchen ebenfalls wiedererkannt, wollte aber nicht darüber reden und Hermine akzeptierte das.

Als Sara an einem Freitagnachmittag mit Caroline vor ihrem Zuhause auftauchte, war Hermine trotzdem überrascht.

"Caroline wollte dich etwas fragen", sagte Sara. Dann ging sie ins Haus.

Hermine stellte den Blumentopf, den sie für den Winter in das Gewächshaus bringen wollte, auf den Boden. Dann setzte sie sich mit Caroline auf die oberste Verandastufe und nickte dem Mädchen aufmunternd zu.

"Professor Granger, ab wann kann man sich eigentlich an Sachen erinnern, die man erlebt hat, als man noch ganz klein war?"

Hermine dachte nach. "So ab vier Jahre", antwortete sie schließlich.

Caroline zögerte mit ihrer nächsten Frage: "Wenn ich also glaube, dass ich Sie schon mal gesehen habe als ich vier Jahre alt war, dann kann das wahr sein?"

Hermine nickte. Ihr Mund war trocken und sie brachte kein Wort hervor.

"Habe ich Sie schon mal gesehen, früher?" Caroline blickte sie an und Hermine sah wieder das kleine Mädchen, das sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, während sie die Klebebandstückchen zuschnitt.

Hermine nickte noch einmal. "An was erinnerst du dich?", fragte sie schließlich mit heiserer Stimme.

"Das war in der Nacht, als das hier passiert ist." Caroline berührte ihr Gesicht. "Ich habe oben auf dem Kachelofen gelegen, weil ich mich ein bisschen krank fühlte. Das war mein Lieblingsplatz. Meine Eltern und meine Geschwister saßen am Tisch in der Küche. Dann sind Todesser in unser Haus gekommen. Damals wusste ich nicht, was das für Leute sind, aber meine Tante hat es mir später erklärt. Es gab Streit und dann hat jemand 'Avada Kedavra' gesagt. Mehrmals. Ich habe Schreie gehört und dann ist es ganz still geworden. Ich hatte Angst und habe keinen Mucks gemacht. Dann wurde es ganz furchtbar laut und dann ist das Haus eingestürzt. Dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

Caroline rutschte unruhig auf der Holzstufe hin und her.

"Dann war da ein Mann, der mich getragen hat. Und eine Frau. Die Frau hat ganz viele kleine Pflaster in mein Gesicht geklebt. Meine Tante sagt, wenn diese Frau nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich heute eine ziemlich hässliche Narbe. Aber so sieht man sie kaum noch."

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft. "Waren Sie diese Frau, Professor Granger?"

"Ja", sagte Hermine. "Das war ich."

"Gut", sagte Caroline. "Dann bin ich also nicht verrückt oder so was?"

"Nein", sagte Hermine. "Du bist ganz bestimmt nicht verrückt."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend auf der Verandatreppe. Caroline schaute auf ihre Schuhspitzen und stupste ein Steinchen, das auf der Treppe lag, von ihrem linken zum rechten Schuh und wieder zurück. Hermine betrachtete die Gartenerde unter ihren Fingernägeln.

Schließlich fragte sie: "Willst du die ganze Geschichte hören?"

Das Mädchen überlegte. "Wollen Sie sie denn erzählen?"

Hermine lächelte. "Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Aber Du hast ein Recht sie zu hören. Es ist deine Geschichte."

Das Steinchen rollte an Carolines linkem Schuh vorbei, fiel eine Treppenstufe tiefer und landete schließlich im Gras unter der Veranda.

"Es ist auch Ihre Geschichte", sagte sie.

"Okay", sagte Hermine. "Dann ist es also unsere Geschichte."

Caroline lächelt jetzt auch. "Das klingt gut."

"Also", fragte Hermine, "wieviel weißt du über Voldemort und die Todesser?"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 _Anregungen für die Geschichte kamen aus dem dänischen Spielfilm 'Krigen'._


End file.
